Texts From Baker Street
by Emm of the Multifandoms
Summary: Different oneshots with texts sent between John and Sherlock. Mostly Pre-Reichenbach. Chapters may or may not contain Johnlock c;
1. A Mean Observer

**_A/N Hello and welcome to my first Sherlock-fanfic! This idea came to me while roleplaying Sherlock with my friend, Jen. The conversation you will see in chapter 1, and probably some future chapters as well, are extracts from conversations we've had, but I'll write new thing's as well c': I hope that you like it! And oh, in case you haven't noticed, John's texts are bold and Sherlock's ones are in italics ^^ A/N_**

_When are you coming home? –SH_

**I don't know. Have some things to do. –JW**

_When are you getting off work then? Lestrade wants to keep me on this case until four. –SH_

**I thought you could just go when you've solved it… I'll be in the neighborhood at three, I think. I need to get some clothes at the cleaners a few blocks from Baker Strett. –JW**

_Fine. I'll text you when I'm on my way home. Can you bring some shots? I need it for my head. –SH_

**Sure… I suppose. You really should stop that drinking. –JW**

_I'm a grown man, I can do whatever I want. –SH_

**Oh yeah? Then act like one. –JW**

_Please, I am acting like a proper adult. –SH_

**Whatever. Please stop bothering me now, I'm on a date. –JW**

_All the more reason to bother you. –SH_

**Why? –JW**

_So she realizes that you'll never love her like that. –SH_

**Shut up and stop ruining my dates, Sherlock. –JW**

_Why? –SH_

**Because it would be nice to have a successful one once in a while. –JW**

_We have successful ones all the time. –SH_

**Don't be silly, we're not dating. –JW**

_Dating is when two people go out and have fun, right? We do that all the time. –SH_

**There's a difference between dating and going out for fun. If you date someone you're usually interested in more than friendship. We're not. Or have I missed something? –JW**

_You are the one dating without feeling anything for the women you go out with. I'm watching your dates for information, and you don't really like those women for more than friends, if even that. –SH_

**You're unbelievable. –JW**

_You're just obvious. –SH_

**And you're mean. –JW **

_I am simply observing. –SH_

**_A/N How was this for a first chapter? I hope that the idea isn't too weird, or too mainstream already ^^ please leave your thoughts about it in a review! ^_^ Most importantly, thank you for reading this :D A/N_**


	2. A Lonely John

**A/N So here's the second installment of Texts From Baker Street ^^ this chapter is extremely angsty, I hope that's all right. And I had to put in some "normal storytelling mode", I'm sorry about that but I think it made it a bit better c: and I put in time on the first texts so you can see how desperate John is... x) anyway, I hope it's good! These are by the way outtakes from texts between me and my roleplaying friend, but also stuff I've written by myself *proud* i'm going to stop my blabbering now... enjoy! :D A/N**

16th of June, 2011, 3:45 PM

**You may be gone, but I'll always believe in you. –JW**

16th of June, 2011, 4:32 PM

**I just wish you'd be able to answer me. –JW**

16th of June, 2011, 5:01 PM

**You have to answer me. You can't be dead. –JW **

16th of June, 2011, 5:17 PM

**Sherlock? –JW**

16th of June, 2011, 5:30 PM

**Come back. Please, just come back. –JW **

18th of June, 2011, 2:28 PM

**It's so empty here without you. I don't even know what I'm doing here. –JW**

John sighed as he put his cell phone on the bedside table. Why was he even doing this? He though that sending texts to Sherlock's old number maybe would've helped a bit, but he only felt the sadness in his heart grow wider.

_Hello, John. –SH_

**Great. Am I imagining things now? –JW **

_No, you're not. –SH_

**Clearly, I am. You're dead. –JW**

_Fantasies are for kids. I am here, John. –SH_

**Impossible. –JW**

_How could it be impossible? I am texting you. –SH_

**Then somebody got ahold of your phone or something, because I watched Sherlock Holmes die. Whoever it is, I ask you to stop. It's no fun at all. –JW**

_John, I'm telling you. This is not fake. It's me, Sherlock Holmes. The only consulting detective in the world, your flatmate. I'm alive, John. –SH_

(Silence from John)

_John? –SH_

(still silence)

_Sorry, was it too much of a shock? –SH_

_I thought it was obvious. You couldn't seriously believe I was actually dead. –SH_

**I hate you. –JW **

_I know you don't. –SH_

John snatched awake from the buzzing sound from his cell phone. He remembered the conversation he'd had just a minute ago, and quickly checked his inbox.

The texts from Sherlock weren't there.

**A/N Angsty, yes? What do you think of the storytelling mode by the way? Do you think I should keep it in for future chapters? Anyway, I just wanted to tell you about this new fic that I posted today, and it's a wholock-fic (Doctor Who/Sherlock crossover) with weeping angels in it! If you like both DW and Sherlock it would be nice if you checked it out ^^ well, I guess that was it really, so thank ya'all for reading! :D A/N**


	3. An Interesting Background

**A/N And here we are again with another chapter! I don't know how often I'm going to update this fic. The chapters doesn't take too long to write for now, but who knows how it'll be in the future? Anyway, I'm sorry about the angst from the day before yesterday... a few people *cough* the co-writer of this story *cough* were upset with me x'D here's a more fun one... PRE-REICHENBACH! :D A/N**

One day, John was at a particularly boring date, in which he and his current girlfriend Lucy were at concert with music from the 50s. A very bored Sherlock started to text him, and of course John couldn't help but answer. After a while, Lucy got really annoyed about John's behavior, and left the concert.

**Oh great… Thanks for ruining yet another date, Sherlock. –JW**

_She finally left? –SH_

**Yes, she did. Why? –JW**

_Just happy she finally got to her senses. –SH_

**Why? What's so wrong about dating me? –JW**

_Why ask someone who hasn't "dated" you? –SH_

**For being someone whom I haven't dated, you seem to know an awful lot about my dating skills. –JW**

_That's only because you're like an open book. And you have a blog. –SH_

**Sherlock, I don't BLOG about my relationships. –JW**

_Soon you'll do. –SH_

**Of course I won't. –JW**

_It's not that hard to get inside it you know. –SH_

**Get inside what? –JW**

_Your blog. _

_You should check everything once in a while. –SH_

**Sherlock, what are you on about? –JW**

_Your blog. You seriously haven't noticed anything? You really are blue eyed. -SH_

**WHAT DO YOU MEAN! –JW**

_I was bored, your blog was up, and I changed some things. Nothing too big, just the background. –SH_

**SHERLOOOOOOOOOOOCK! –JW**

_What? It was horrible! –SH_

**So you changed it to a picture of IRENE ADLER? –JW**

**A/N Imma just leave things here... xD I hope you liked it! Review and maybe John will get his original blog-background back ^w^ A/N**


	4. An Entertaining Show

_**A/N Hello again! I've been silent on this fic for about a week or so, and I'm sorry for that... let's just blame it on time slipping away. I'm writing a few chapters right now, so I'll upload at least another chapter this week. :D By the way, this chapter only makes sense if you have watched Doctor Who. If you haven't, you can read it anyway, because I really do like the end of it. Oh well, I'll just stop blabbering now. A/N**_

_I don't get how you can stand it. All those crappy TV programs and all those lies in the newspapers. John, sometimes I envy you. -SH_

**You? Envying me? There's nothing to envy. You didn't have to throw the Telly out of the window when those stone angels moved by themselves, though. –JW**

_It wasn't even logical! Stone can't move! –SH_

**That's why people like it… Besides, they're alien! –JW**

_Aliens don't exist. –SH_

**You're ruining the point of the whole show. –JW**

_I'm saving the human race from letting their brains rot. –SH_

**But the Doctor saves the human race from alien attacks. You have to admit that it sounds good. –JW**

_No. It sounds ridiculous. –SH_

~ later the same day ~

_I'm bored. –SH_

**Oh, that's shocking… -JW**

_Entertain me, John. –SH _

**What? How! –JW**

_Figure something out. My brain can't work with so simple things. That or I'm shooting the wall. –SH _

**I don't understand you, Sherlock. –JW**

_That's because your mind is too undeveloped. –SH_

**Ok… then don't blame me for not knowing how to entertain you… -JW**

_But you're the one who watches that "entertaining" crap on telly, so you should know something. –SH_

**But that doesn't entertain you, remember? Does telly + window ring a bell? –JW**

_That wasn't exactly my fault. –SH_

**Of course it was! –JW **

_You were the one insisting on seeing it. –SH_

**If still IS a good show though. Lucy likes it. –JW **

_I don't care about what Lucy thinks. It's like a kids show. What is "The Dentist" anyway? Five? –SH_

**Of course you don't. The DOCTOR. And he's 905. -JW**

_Whatever. People can't be 905. The average age of dying is 76 for men and 82 for women. –SH _

**But he's an ALIEN, Sherlock. It's a TV-SHOW. For fun. –JW**

_I bet they have a lower average age for aliens too. I still can't understand how that bollock is funny. –SH_

**They don't! And considering that you're such a genius, there's an awful lot that you don't understand. –JW**

_It doesn't deserve a place in my mind palace. –SH_

**Maybe you should redecorate it then. –JW**

_Don't be ridiculous. –SH_

_**A/N So how did you like the end? I love what John said about redecorating xD This conversation was really awesome to create, since I love Doctor Who. And I've actually made a one-shot out of the first part of this fic. If you'd like to read it, go to my profile. It's called "Sherlock and The Time Of Angels." I hope you enjoyed this chapter! c: A/N**  
_


	5. An Unexpected Craving

**_A/N Here we go again! :D Fifth chapter c: It's very short and it's very weird, but I find it extremely funny. Enjoy~ A/N_**

_John. –SH _

**Yes? –JW**

_I want chocolate. –SH_

**Oh, not this again… -JW**

_No, not want. Need. John, I need chocolate. –SH _

_No, not want. Need. John, I need chocolate. –SH _

_No, not want. Need. John, I need chocolate. –SH _

**Okay, okay, I GET IT! You didn't need to send that text three times. –JW**

_**Chocolate, John. –SH**_

_NOW. –SH_

_**Do you want ME to give you that chocolate or what! –JW**_

_Can you buy some? –SH_

**I suppose I could. –JW**

_Yes. Give me chocolate. –SH_

**Why can't you get it by yourself? And since when do you care for anything sweeter than a cup of tea anyway? –JW**

_I don't know. I just woke up witht his… urge, I don't have time to get it myself. -SH_

…**you're a very strange man, Sherlock. –JW**

_You got that now? –SH_

**To be honest I've known that since we first met, I just wanted to let you know. –JW**

_Well, I realized. –SH_

_Chocolate, John. –SH_

**Go get the bloody chocolate yourself! –JW**

_I don't have time! –SH_

**And you think that I have? –JW**

_Yes. –SH_

~ later ~

**I've got the stupid chocolate for you now. Happy? -JW**

_Yes. Very. Thank you, John. –SH_


End file.
